<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feral Winter by monkeykiddo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830719">Feral Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeykiddo1/pseuds/monkeykiddo1'>monkeykiddo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Mild Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeykiddo1/pseuds/monkeykiddo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets some new faces in his forest. Too bad he doesn't understand a single word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feral Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack jumped from branch to branch, the leaves barely rustling as he rushed by. Below him followed a large brown form, blurry as it sped along. Both weaved through the dark forest in near complete unison. Jack tapped the bark of trees with his staff accompanied by the crackling of newly formed ice. The cool wind whistled in his ear.</p><p>
  <em>Jack, come down!</em>
</p><p>He resisted the urge to roll his eyes before jumping to the ground. Large, furry paws carefully returned the fallen hood back over his white hair. <em>It snagged on a branch.</em></p><p>Simple, blunt, but Jack nodded with a small smile. He learned to read the large pooka long ago. And his white hair was quite notable against the dark sky. Aster turned back to the path. Six feet pounded silently on the ground as they rushed to beat raising sun.</p><p>Just as the first rays peaked into the trees, Jack and Aster halted in front of a large tree. Aster lifted the branches and ushered his son inside the hole underneath. He followed inside, dropping the cover quickly. He chuckled as he turned around to find Jack squirming as his mother began the process of cleaning him up.</p><p><em>I can clean myself mom.</em> Jack used his arms to cover his face.</p><p>His mother forced them away, allowing her pink tongue to dart around. <em>Apparently not, judging by the blood hidden on the corner of your mouth.</em></p><p>
  <em>A little help here dad?</em>
</p><p>Aster shook his head, sharp teeth slowly revealing themselves at his son's futile attempts. <em>Not on your life.</em></p><p>Jack whined as his mother turned her attention to his hair, gently picking out dirt, rocks, and small bugs. His crystal blue eyes closed and his father took this opportunity to curl up beside the two. His own white eyes closed, allowing sleep to creep in. A few minutes passed before he felt four hands carefully ran themselves into his fur. A content hum escaped him as his family cleaned out the dirt he missed. Once he was deemed cleaned, Aster allowed his son and wife to curl up next to him, Jack wedged between them. Three sets of snores rumbled through the cave, one nearly drowned out by the other two, as the family slept through the day.</p><p>&lt;----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&gt;</p><p>The next evening, Jack examined the leather strap on his staff. The top part, shaped in a crook, felt comfortable in his grasp despite being older than the bottom half of his staff. Jack rewrapped the strap connecting the two, somehow becoming loose during the hunt. Both his parents slept behind him.</p><p>He bit his lips, eyes darting over to the entrance. His fingers tapped against his legs. Experience taught him that if Aster wasn't up before him, there is no way that Jack will be able to wake him up. But the call of the wind kept tugging him outside. He really, really needed to leave now. Slowly Jack shook his mother's shoulder.</p><p>She opened one eye with a questioning hum. Jack swallowed. <em>Is it alright if I head outside? I'll try not to stray too far.</em></p><p>
  <em>Can't you wait? Your father should be up soon.</em>
</p><p>Jack shook his head. <em>I just really need to be out right now.</em></p><p>He held his breath as his mother lifted her head slightly off the ground and sniffed. Sighing softly, she dropped her head. <em>Alright. But stay in the trees, you understand?</em></p><p><em>Yes mom</em>. Jack nudged his nose on her forehead. <em>Thank you</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Stay safe.</em>
</p><p>Jack snuck through the entrance, closing his eyes as the wind ruffled through his hair. It swirled around him a few times before tugging on his staff. Jack laughed silently. He scrabbled up the tree on top of his home before allowing the wind to guide him away. It lifted him across the longer jumps between trees, steadily leading him south.</p><p>They paused at the edge of a clearing. Jack's eyes scanned the field, hesitantly glancing at the pond a few moments longer than necessary. <em>What's up wind? Why did you bring me here?</em></p><p>It ruffled his hair before swirling over the water. Jack shrugged, sitting crossed-legged on the branch and laying his staff over his lap. Knowing it's child would begin to grow board as they waited, the wind messed with the leaves, creating patterns on top of the water. Jack chuckled as he started to guess what shape the wind was making.</p><p>The moon poked his head over the tree tops when Jack heard a distinct whooshing sound. Both Jack and the wind stopped their game while he tired to guess what was coming. It sounded too big to be a bird, yet it sounded too animalistic to be one of the metal things Aster told him about.</p><p>"Ah…Hiccup, are ya sure this thing is safe?"</p><p>Jack narrowed his eyes. "Okay one, he's not a thing. And two, Toothless is perfectly safe especially with new passengers."</p><p>"Sure, he is. Then why is he giving me tha stink eye?"</p><p>Jack tilted his head as a different voice, female, spoke. "Oh I'm sure he means nothing by it Merida. Right Toothless?"</p><p>A loud ruff echoed in his ears. A couple meters away from him, tops. Jack nearly jumped further into the forest and away from potential danger but the wind wrapped around him in a gentle embrace. <em>You want me to stay?</em></p><p>The wind tugged against his staff again, back toward the lake. Jack swallowed past the lump in his throat but stayed put. Soon a black blur sped past the moon, angling toward the forest clearing. This time Jack stiffened, eyes widening. The creature in front of him was nearly as large as Aster, but instead of being able to walk on two legs this creature has wings. He blinked a couple of times before noticing the three figures dismounting the creature.</p><p>Two females and one male that look remarkably similar to him in body structure started to explore the area. The black creature followed the male: short brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a strange left foot. One of the females wore a long purple cloth around her, green eyes as well though they were slightly darker, and had long, blonde hair. Seriously the hair was tied into a long, complicated braid in order to keep it just off the ground. The other female carried a bow on her back, the top hidden underneath her large, curly, red hair.</p><p>She scanned the woods and threw a question behind her. "Ya really sure we'll be able to find that guy here? Doesn't seem like that friendly of a place."</p><p>"The elder said he would be here." The boy rubbed his hand over the creature's head. "So this is where he'll be."</p><p>Blondie bounced on her toes, hands clapping together quickly. "I wonder what he's like. Do you think that he'll be cute? Oh, or how about artistic talent? I bet he has artistic talent."</p><p>"So long as he keeps his head in a fight, I don't care too much." Carrot-top moved closer toward Jack's hiding tree, squinting into the dark.</p><p>Jack felt his breath quickened as she stopped almost right underneath him. Thankfully, Carrot-top didn't look up but it felt unusually close toward him. The wind ruffled his hair gently. It dropped down to the trio, causing both Carrot-top and Blondie to shiver.</p><p>"Hiccup. Are you positive that the elder said we needed to be here at night?"</p><p>Jack bite down his laughter as the boy, Hiccup, responded with a shrug. "That's what she told me." He walked over to the center of the field, near the shore of the lake. "Something about not following normal sleeping patterns."</p><p>The creature joined him, a shrill hissing escaping from it's mouth as it started to glow a faint purple. Jack jerked slightly as a blast escaped it, creating a small fire on a pile of dead branches. Both girls joined the boy as he pulled out four small packages from a pouch of the creature.</p><p>The wind came back to Jack, softly tugging at his staff again as they ate what he assumed to be their dinner.<em> I can't met them</em>. His eyes darted toward the ground, the fire, and back up again. <em>I promised not to leave the trees and to stay out of trouble.</em></p><p>It rammed into his head slightly. Jack sighed softly. <em>Fine, I planned on leaving the trees but I really don't want to get into trouble.</em></p><p>Neither noticed the creature looking towards their directions. "What's wrong bud?"</p><p>Fingers curled tighter around his staff as Jack watched the creature look at him. And no, not the looking at the spot where he's hiding but not seeing him. It was looking straight at him!</p><p>The creature tilted his head slightly, grumbling softly. <em>Who are you?</em></p><p>Jack blinked at it in surprise. A nudge from the wind prompted a response from him. Jack.</p><p>Green eyes blinked slowly. <em>Why do you watch us? A low growl escaped it's throat. Are you going to harm my rider?</em></p><p>"What's the matter Toothless? You see something?"</p><p>Jack lifted up his hands in a soothing motion. <em>I don't even know who your rider is. The wind just brought me here, that's it.</em></p><p>The creature stood up and walked over to the tree. Hiccup started to follow but it stopped him. Jack watched as it halted a few feet in front of him. <em>My rider and his friends are looking for someone who lives here. Your wind guided you to where we would be landing. Could you be able to help us?</em></p><p>
  <em>That depends. Do <strong>your</strong> friends intend on harm?</em>
</p><p>The creature shook it's head. <em>They will only attack if they are attacked.</em> It gave him a gummy smile. <em>My rider calls me Toothless</em>.</p><p>Jack gave Toothless his own smile. <em>Well Toothless, it looks like I'm going to be your friend's guide through the Dark Forest.</em> Blue eyes darted up to the confused trio by the fire. <em>Though you might want to warn them.</em></p><p>Toothless nodded before walking back to his rider. He nudged Hiccup with his snout. "Okay. You want me to follow?"</p><p>The wind ruffled Jack's hair as he pulled his hood back on. He waited for the boy to look over in his direction before jumping down. A collective gasp of surprise echoed around the clearing.</p><p>Jack carefully examined the crew, not fully in an upright position but not on all fours either, as Blondie moved closer toward him. He allowed her to get closer, though he kept a close on the arrow Carrot-top aimed at him.</p><p>"Hello there."</p><p>Jack stared at Blondie, forehead crinkling. The girl didn't speak again but she waved instead. Slowly, he returned the wave, eyes darting around the area.</p><p>"Can you understand me?"</p><p>Jack narrowed his eyes at her words. Hiccup sighed, folding his arms. "I don't think he understands us Rapunzel. Or at least he doesn't speak."</p><p>"Then why did he confront us?" Carrot-top refused to drop her weapons, so Jack carefully moved his left hand on the staff as well.</p><p>
  <em>They think you want to harm them.</em>
</p><p>Jack connected eyes with Toothless, sitting next to his rider. He tilted his head. <em>If I wanted to harm them, I could have done it ages ago.</em> Jack motioned toward Blondie. <em>What was she asking anyway?</em></p><p>
  <em>If you understand what she's saying.</em>
</p><p>Jack shook his head. <em>I hear the words but I don't understand what they mean.</em></p><p>"Are you talking to him bud?"</p><p>Three sets of eyes stared at his excited nod. Carrot-top slightly lowered her arrow while Jack slowly stood up; he kept his hands on his staff though. "Okay, so we can talk to him cause Toothless can understand us and talk to him." Hiccup scratched Toothless's head. "But we still have the problem of how does he answer?"</p><p>
  <em>My rider wants to know if there's a way you could talk back to them.</em>
</p><p>Jack bit his lip and looked up. A cloud crossed in front of the moon just as the wind pushed a pile leaves in front of him. With a smile, Jack was about to ask the wind for help when a low growl echoed behind him. <em>Uh oh.</em></p><p>Aster leaped over his son, placing himself between him and the threat. Claws extended, sharp teeth showing, he bunched his muscles to jump forward…….only to feel Jack's cool hand to weave itself into his fur. Aster growled. <em>Let me go Jack.</em></p><p>
  <em>They're not a threat dad.</em>
</p><p>Toothless, who had started to growl back at the pooka, perked up his ears. Blondie backed up as Aster continued to glare at them though he didn't lurch forward. <em>Still don't trust them.</em></p><p>Jack heard a quiet, sudden twang of string. Instinctively, he jerked his father forward before hissing slightly as his arm felt like it got it with a sudden burn.</p><p>"What was that for Merida?"</p><p>Jack peeked over to find Hiccup, Blondie, and Toothless creating a wall between him and Carrot-top. A wet nose, followed by a furry paw examined the wound. Aster's eyes narrowed. <em>Ya tell me that they're no threat and they do this to ya?</em></p><p><em>She panicked.</em> Father and son looked up as Toothless turned toward them. <em>She has a hard time trusting others and this forest has set us all on edge. When you showed up and started growling, she reacted on instinct.</em></p><p>Aster blinked slowly, reminded of reality only when Jack hissed in pain again. The hoodie quickly got removed and Jack finally looked over at the wound himself. It wasn't that deep, but it had angle since he was moving at the time. Blood dripped down his arm. He flinched slightly as his father tried to wipe the blood away.</p><p>"Oh, you're hurt." Blondie stepped closer. "Toothless, tell him I could help if he wants."</p><p>Toothless relayed the message quickly. Jack looked up at his father, giving him an encouraging nod. Aster tried to glare at him, going so far as to cover him protectively, but he sighed after a few minutes. <em>Fine, she can help ya. But any funny business I swear I'll ripe them a new one.</em></p><p>Aster moved behind Jack to be a support as Toothless pushed Blondie forward. She gently pulled his arm into her lap. Father and son stared as she began wrapping her hair around the wound. Jack opened his mouth just as she started to sing.</p><p>A tingling feeling crept up his arm. Jack watched as her hair started glowing. It didn't take long for him to connect the feeling-growing stronger every second-to the golden glow. Aster moved his head a bit closer, hearing the nearly inaudible crackling of flesh being stitched back together. Once Blondie finished her song, she unwrapped her hair to reveal the newly healed flesh.</p><p>Jack ran his hand over where the wound use to be. <em>That was awesome.</em></p><p>
  <em>Have to admit it was faster than just wrapping it up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like we actually have something to do that with back home.</em>
</p><p>Jack laughed as his father bumped his head against his. <em>And what do ya mean by that?</em></p><p><em>Exactly what I meant…cotton-tail.</em> Jack rolled out of the way as a sheathed paw lashed out. He bounced out of the way as Aster gave chase. Which meant that he landed on his back in about five minutes with his father's weight on top of him.</p><p>
  <em>Ya weren't even trying.</em>
</p><p>Jack grinned. <em>Nope</em>.</p><p>"Well, that was interesting."</p><p>Jack stood up to face Hiccup, one hand staying in Aster's fur. Toothless ran to join his rider as he handed Jack back his hoodie. "We're looking for a boy around your age. The elder said that we would know him because he'll have white hair, talks to the wind, and controls ice. Do you know where we could find him?"</p><p>Jack's eyes widen as Toothless repeated the description. No way. There's no way. The wind answered for him by swirling quickly around him. It ruffled his hair, loudly, bringing the it to the fours attention. Jack shuffled his feet quietly.</p><p>Toothless tilted his head. <em>Do you really control ice? I heard it crackling when I landed.</em></p><p>Numbly, Jack walked over to the nearest tree and touched it with the tip of his staff. Frost swirled from the center, creating an intricate design.</p><p>"I told you that he would be artistic."</p><p>
  <em>My rider said that we needed to find one more person before we could become official.</em>
</p><p><em>Official for what exactly?</em> Aster narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Toothless rolled his eyes. <em>Official for humans, but really their team isn't complete yet. They're missing their last member in order to start protect others.</em></p><p>Jack jerked forward as the wind, once again tugged on his staff towards the group. Both Aster and Jack narrowed their eyes at this. <em>It really wants ya to join them, doesn't it?</em></p><p>Nodding slightly, Jack dropped to his knees hugging Aster tightly. His mouth opened to talk but Aster wrapped his paws around him; there wasn't anything really to say. Breaking off slightly, Aster nudged his son with his nose. <em>Remember to drop by and visit often. After all you know how your mother worries.</em></p><p><em>About as much as you do.</em> Jack chuckled. Laughter turned into a squeak of surprise when his father flipped him around and trapped him. Nimble claws picked up bits of rock and debride, a pink tongue followed to catch the dirt. Jack squirmed to escape. <em>DAD!</em></p><p>The small group laughed at the sight, though Blondie attempted hide it behind a hand to spare his feelings. "I think the rabbit is saying goodbye."</p><p>"Ya think it's his father?"</p><p>Hiccup smiled fondly as he watched Jack finally escape his father's grip. "Most likely."</p><p>Jack growled gently, even though his large smile ruined it. He rubbed his nose against his father's forehead mark, licking it gently, before turning around and walking over to the group. Toothless gave him a gummy smile. <em>Ready to go?</em></p><p>Jack nodded, gripping his staff tighter slightly. He waited for the three children to climb on first before carefully sitting down behind Carrot-top. <em>Uh, Toothless how do I hold on?</em></p><p>
  <em>Keep a grip on Merida's shoulder and grip tight with your knees.</em>
</p><p>Merida…oh right, Carrot-top. Jack carefully followed his instructions when Toothless suddenly jumped into the air. Small screams and cries of joy echoed in the air as Jack felt his body suddenly feel lighter. He laughed as Toothless leveled out, flying towards the moon. Jack glanced behind him.</p><p>Aster stood on his hind legs, growing smaller by the second. One paw was lifted up in the air. Jack smiled, lifting his free hand to the sky with a spark of ice sparkling into the air. Father and son laughed in unison even though they drifted further apart. Jack needed an adventure soon anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>